


Loki's Jotun Lover

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, Jötunn Loki, Light Angst, POV Loki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria helps Loki accept his Jotun heritage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Jotun Lover

Pacing back and forth in my room, I wonder if I am making the right decision. Taking the ring from my pocket, I examine it. It’s been hundreds of years since I was married. I never had any intention of re-marrying, but that all changed when I met Maria.

I don’t remember where on Midgard I found her; America, Brazil, the Philippians? But, it matters not. When first I met her, I paid her no attention. She was a waitress in a small café I would frequent from time to time. We never spoke to one another and I never made the effort to, finding mortals usually having noting important or interesting to say. Nor was she any great beauty. In fact, she was exceedingly average looking: dark hair, dark eyes, medium brown complexion, medium sized bust, even average height and weight.

But, for some reason, over the months I found myself watching her out of the corner of my eye. Her manners were impeccable; it was almost as if she were raised in the Asgard palace. And yet, the few times I spotted her among friends, I overheard her tell some of the funniest and dirtiest jokes I had ever heard. And growing up with Fandral, I had heard plenty. Her duality intriguing me, I began talking to her.

Four years later, Maria and I are inseparable. She is the perfect partner. She is intelligent, kind, spontaneous, humorous, mischievous, and thankfully, incredibly open minded. Despite this, I had no intention of telling her of my Jotun heritage. I saw no reason to divulge that information to her. Being from Midgard, she was not even a wear of Frost Giants, or the ingrained hatred of them on Asgard, my adopted home. But, as her talks grew of our future together, including children, I knew I could no longer keep my secret. How was I supposed to explain away a blue baby with unsightly markings on it? Or why everyone was shunning it? 

And so, with great anxiety, I told her of my true form and of the violent history between the Jotuns and the Asgardians. She appeared to take the news well and begged me to let her see my Jotun form, but I told her no, it was too hideous to look upon. She balked, reassuring me that she loved me no matter what color skin I had. I wanted to believe her, but after a lifetime of instilled hatred towards my own kind, I couldn’t. I couldn’t believe that someone as perfect as Maria would love a monster such as myself. Not even my own fathers loved me, how could she after seeing my Jotun form?

For a short time after that, she constantly berated me to show her my Jotun form, even going so far as dragging me out into the snow to see if I would change. But, after seeing how much it distressed me, she stopped, and dropped the subject all together.

That was eight months ago. And now, as I hold this engagement ring in my hand, seriously contemplating marriage, I debate if I should show her my Jotun form after all. Four years is a short time, but in that time she has been a blessing to me, and it is only fair that she knows exactly what she is marrying, and spending the rest of her life with. Having made my decision, I summon a servant, telling them to fetch Maria.

With a soft knock on the door, Maria enters, smiling at me, “Yes, Loki?” I motion for her to sit next to me.

I start out hesitantly, “Do you still wish to see my Jotun form?” She takes my hands in hers, reassuring me that is was alright, that she didn’t have to see it, she knew how much just talking about it upset me. “It’s not about what I want anymore,” I say, going down on one knee. She gasps, covering her mouth as I pull the ring from my pocket. “I would be honored if you would be my wife –”

“Yes! Yes, of course I will Loki!” she interrupts with teary eyes, going to hug me.

Gently, I pull away from her, continuing, “But, you need to know exactly what you are marrying, and what you will be giving birth to.”

“I don’t care Loki, I love you,” she says, smiling from ear to ear.

Let’s see if you still feel that way after you see my true form. “The ring is yours, if you still want it, after I revel myself to you.”

“Of course I’ll still want it. Really Loki, I’ll love you and our future children no matter what you or they look like,” she reassures me.

“Even if I look like Thor?” I joke, rising as I put the ring away. 

She crosses her arms, “You told me you had red eyes and blue skin with markings on it, not man boobs and blond hair.” I double over laughing, feeling at ease for a moment.

“Even my Jotun form is not that hideous,” I tease.

She rolls her eyes at me, “Be nice.” I hate to break this playful scene, but the time has come for her to know.

“Are you ready to see me as I truly am?” I ask her. She nods her head yes. Taking a few steps back, I steady myself. I have only been in my Jotun form a handful of times, and not for very long. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and say the incantation lifting the Aesir disguise. The cold starts at me feet, and works its way up my legs, past my torso, finally reaching my head. I wait for the scream, the cry of terror, but it never comes. Opening my eyes, I see Maria is on her feet, looking at me curiously, slowly making her way towards me.

“Stay back! Don’t touch me!” I warn her.

She shakes her head sadly, “Loki, I –”

“You can’t touch me! My skin, it’s so cold you’ll get frost bite from it. And I don’t know any spell that will prevent it from happening,” I tell her, backing up. The last thing I want to do is hurt her.

“Oh,” she says sadly, pausing in her walk before continuing, “Then I’ll be careful not to touch you.” 

“You’re not frightened or repulsed by it?” I ask in a small, worried voice.

“No,” she smiles, “You forget I’m used to people coming in all shades of colors.”

“But not blue,” I reply flatly.

“Blue is a new one, but you’re still handsome Loki, maybe even more so,” she says searching me over with her eyes.

“Don’t mock me,” I spit out bitterly, instantly regretting it. I can see the hurt in her eyes. “I’m sorry Maria, please, I didn’t mean it,” I say hurriedly. “You don’t understand, my entire life, I was raised to believe that Frost Giants were barbaric, hideous, monstrous creatures. It’s hard for me to accept otherwise,” I say looking at the floor.

“Well I don’t think you’re barbaric, or hideous, and certainly not monstrous. You’re still my Loki, and the color of your skin isn’t going to change that!” she says heatedly. Calming herself, she sighs, “I do wish I could touch you though.” Ghosting her fingers over the ridges on my face, she whispers, “Do they hurt?”

“No, they’re just unsightly.” She gives me a look. “What?”

“Stop saying negative things about yourself! It makes me sad and angry when you do that. They are not unsightly, they are beautiful and different and they are what make you, you. The true you! You need to stop fighting it and embrace it. You may be able to change what you look like, but you can’t change who you are Loki and you are a Frost Giant!” she says slamming her foot on the ground. I’ve never seen her so animated before.

“I’m just as much an Asgardian as I am a Jotun,” I say, reflecting on my adopted life. 

“True, but I don’t want you to feel… ashamed or guilty because of your heritage. You should be proud of who you are and where you come from.”

“Jotuns cause nothing but misery and war,” I say bitterly.

“Yes, because the Asgardians are a perfect people,” she replies sarcastically. “I’m sure the Frost Giants think the exact same thing about Asgardians. It takes two to cause a war after all,” she says, cupping my face with the palm of her hand.

“Ouch!” she winces back. “Oh, I forgot,” she says sadly, looking at the frost bite on her palm.

My stomach turns over in disgust, look what you did to her you monster. You’ve very touch can kill her and you expect her to love you for it? 

Maria seems to read my mind, “It’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing, I was distracted. I do think you’re very handsome as a Jotun, whether you believe me or not.” I smile sadly, saying a charm, making the frost bite disappear. “I thought you said you didn’t know how to do that,” she says confused.

“I know how to get rid of it, I don’t know how to prevent it.” 

A sly smile forms on her lips, “If I can’t touch you as a Frost Giant, then I guess you’ll just have to turn me into one.”

“Wait, what?” Did I just hear her right?

“If you don’t know how to prevent the frost bite, then I don’t think it’s possible for us to have a physical relationship while you’re in this form. I don’t even want to think about vagina frost bite. So, the next best solution would be turning me into a Frost Giant, or giantess rather,” she smiles correcting herself.

“You want to make love to me in this form?” I ask baffled. Why would she want to do that?

She glairs at me, “Did you not just hear me when I was telling you I would love you no matter what you looked like? That I still find you attractive? Yes, Loki, I still want to fuck you. Red eyes and all.” 

I smile despite myself, not letting myself fully believe her. She couldn’t honestly be attracted to my Jotun form. She was doing this out of pity, or more likely ambition. Sleep with the monster once and you’ll have a chance to become the future queen of Asgard. But, I know that’s not Maria. The only time she talks about the throne is when she persuades me to have sex with her on it, and then giggle at Thor the next day when he sits there.

“You would turn yourself into a Frost Giant for me?” I ask, amazed and deeply humbled by her generosity.

“I would do anything for you Loki,” she says seriously.

“Except risk vagina frost bite,” I grin.

“Except risk vagina frost bite,” she repeats, mirroring my grin, “That’s where I draw the line.” 

I sigh, “I don’t know how to turn you into a Jotun. And, even if I could, I don’t know what you would look like. Female Jotuns are extremely rare; I’ve never even seen one.”

She looks at me confused, “Then how do Frost Giants reproduce? How were you even born?”

I blush from embarrassment. That was the other reason why I didn’t want her to see me in this form. Different skin color is one thing, different genitalia is quite another.

“Male Frost Giants have both sets of genitalia,” I say, holding my breath. This is it. This is where she will walk out with disgust. This is where she will call me a monster.

“You have a penis and a vagina?” she asks in a flat voice, confirming my fears. “Why that’s fantastic!” she says happily, breaking into a huge smile, “So many options and possibilities to explore! And I’ll be your first! Oh how romantic! And – I’ll have a penis!” she hisses, shocked at the realization. I let out a huge sigh of relief, chuckling at her reaction. Finally letting her know all of this has taken a weight off my shoulders I didn’t even realize I was carrying.

“I think we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves here. I don’t know if you’ll have a penis Maria, I don’t know if females have both sets. And as I said earlier, I don’t even know how or if I can turn you into a Frost Giant.”

“Oh please Loki, you must find out, you must!” she begs me, “This is too much of an opportunity for you to pass up.”

She does have a point. I will probably never have this opportunity again, with Jotun females being so elusive. Not to mention she will practically let me do anything to her, letting me explore her, and my Jotun self as much as I want… I would be lying if I said I hadn’t been a little curious about sex as a Jotun for a while now. 

Thor always thought I had such few partners because I was overly picky and demanding. And, while that was true to some extent, sex, or at least sexual intercourse had always been an unpleasant feeling for me. I have always been sensitive to heat, and Asgardians and mortals are such warm creatures. They even radiate heat! And while I was able to enjoy kissing and fondling fine, when it came time to do the deed, the heat was always unpleasant. Not painful, but warm enough to cause discomfort, causing me get the act done as quickly as possible. Most of my partners became frustrated and left – but not Maria. She was determined that I enjoyed myself, introducing me to the wonderful world of ice fetish.

I smile at the memories. I should at least try turning her into a Jotun. If successful, it would open up entirely new worlds of sexual possibilities. Including ones I’m sure I don’t even know about. The spell making me appear Aesir is remarkably simple. Perhaps if I change a few key words…

“I’m going to try a spell on you, are you ready?” I ask her. 

She clutches her fists to her chest, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly, “Yes! I’m ready!” 

“Your entire body is going to get extremely cold,” I warn her.

“Oh Loki,” she smiles, “You know the cold never bothered me anyways.” I look at her knowingly. “It’s not my fault I have poor circulation in my extremities. That doesn’t mean the cold bothers me… Only when my nails start to turn purple,” she pouts. 

“Your nails are going to turn more than a little purple Maria, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I do, now stop stalling and do it already!”

It’s only after I say the incantation that I realize if something goes wrong, I have no idea how to fix it. But thankfully, within moments of the last words leaving my lips, Maria starts to transform into a Jotun. Her sun kissed, copper skin becomes paler and paler turning into a pastel blue. And the markings that form, so different then mine! She has no lines on her forehead; instead they are on her cheeks, and chin, somehow completing her features. Surprisingly, I find myself eager to see where else they formed on her body. And her eyes are not the same, piercing bright red as mine, but softer, like the color of a rose. 

“What do you think?” she asks, sounding just as nervous as I had felt when I showed her my Jotun form.

What do I think? “Take off your clothes,” I say. Maria takes it as a good sign, smiles, and starts unlacing her bodice. She’s certainly more attractive then the male Jotuns I’ve seen. She is exactly how she described me – You’re still my Loki, and the color of your skin isn’t going to change that! She is my Maria with different color skin, but in the back of my mind, thousands of years of ingrained revulsion make itself know. Really Loki, you’re going to fuck that? You’re attracted to that? She looks like a corpse – a mutilated corpse. You’re disgusting for even wanting to look at her naked let alone be inside of that thing. But as her clothes slip away from her body, so do my hateful thoughts.

You’re not disgusting for wanting to be with her has a Jotun, you’re disgusting for thinking those thoughts, and for what? Because once you were taught to? Loki what’s wrong with you? How can you even think that about her, the woman you want to be your wife? Jotun or not, you love her with all your heart. You wouldn’t stop loving her if she became stuck like this would you? She’s right, it’s time you stop feeling ashamed for who you are. So, she asked you a question Loki, what do you think?

“You look stunning,” I finally reply. She is easily the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her arms are free of the markings, but on her breastbone is an elegantly interlacing pattern of lines, ending enticingly at the top of her breasts, which give way to large, dusky grey nipples. Noticing my growing erection, she saunters over to me and the ridges running down the sides of her torso and hips move with her, mesmerizing me.

“No penis,” she says disappointedly, releasing me from her enchanting spell.

“I’m sorry,” I smirk, “Did you really want one that badly?”

“Well… kinda. I mean, since you have a vagina and all it seems like a waist not to have one. Fingers are fine but a cock is what you really want,” she says, winking at me. “Oh just listen to me being all greedy, whatever you want to do is fine with me. This is meant to be for your enjoyment after all.”

“Not entirely. You’re supposed to enjoy it too.”

“Then why are you still dressed? Take off your clothes!” she demands. Laughing, I wave my hand and my clothes disappear. She scrutinizes my body, comparing it against her own. Where her arms and chest are free of the ridges, mine are not. But, we both have patterns on our outer thighs. “Do all Frost Giants have different markings, like fingerprints?” she asks me, tracing one on my chest.

“There are similar patterns and common areas where they form on the body,” I smile, not knowing why. “Oh, how are you feeling, with the cold I mean? Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, I’m quite fine,” she sighs, continuing to trace the patterns on my chest. “So what do you want to do first?” I try to answer, but find it difficult to talk, suddenly feeling aroused. “Loki!” she giggles.

“What?” I ask, looking down at my erection. 

“You have ridges on your cock too? Oh, that’s going to be fun,” she giggles; now tracing the lines on my member. I groan loudly and she snaps her hand away, looking at me concerned.

“No, keep doing that, it feels amazing,” I tell her. She alternates between teasingly light touches and rubbing her fingers against them roughly.

“You didn’t tell me they were sensitive,” she says playfully, one hand teasing my cock while the other traces the lines on my thigh.

“I didn’t know,” I groan, guiding her to the bed.

“You didn’t know? Didn’t you get curious and experiment on yourself?” she asks me, pushing me down and straddling my hips.

For her sake, I hide the revulsion in my voice, “No, I didn’t.” I was taught to hate and despise Frost Giants, why would I pleasure myself in that form? Maria leans over me, and I let out a moan as her tongue runs along the lines of my chest. It’s so cold! My hands find her breasts, squeezing them gently. They too are wonderfully cold. Pulling her into a kiss, I claim her mouth passionately. Her cold skin on mine feels utterly divine.

Flipping her over onto her back, I hover over her, her rose red eyes locked with mine. And suddenly, the urge to mate overpowers me. I’ve never felt the primal need to mate before. I need to be inside of her, to have her respond to my thrusts, to hear her moan my name in pleasure. I kiss her roughly as my fingers trail down to her clit. I am met with the same delicious cold in between her legs.

I start stroking her clit as my mouth latches on to the design above her chest. Despite never having made love to a Jotun, I seem to know exactly what to do. My tongue follows each swirl down to her nipples, sucking and nipping at them before following the lines back up to take another path. She moans softly, caressing my hair lovingly. My fingers move from her clit to her wet lips where I find more ridges. I stroke each one attentively, causing her head to fall back and her hips buck. Her fingernails tear down my back, awakening my own marking there.

I want to enjoy this, take my take, explore every inch of her, but my cock is throbbing with need. Sticking two fingers inside her, I discover even more markings. I must have those too; I think tracing the raised, curricular lines. She grips my fingers tightly, begging for more. Kissing down her body, I trace the markings on her hips with my teeth and tongue, making sure I suck on her clit as I alternate from side to side. She’s desperately moaning my name, writhing underneath me. 

Unable to contain myself any longer, I mount her, and my cock is enveloped in a sharp cold. I groan in pleasure. Never has anything felt so good or as natural as this before. Sliding into her, we gasp in surprise at the extreme sensation. Our eyes meet, laughing in disbelief. It is hundreds of times more intensive then what we are use to. Pulling out a little, I thrust into her. I cradle my head in the hollow of her neck, biting the markings I find there. She wraps her legs around me eagerly, telling me how wonderful I feel inside of her. 

I start out slowly, building my rhythm, waiting for the unpleasant heat I am so accustom to, set it. But, as I increase the pace of my thrusts, it doesn’t. And then, I realize, for the first time in my life, I can go as long as I want to without the heat being an unpleasant distraction. Maria is as ice cold as when we had started. I thrust into her with wild abandon, growling as I do so, claiming my Jotun bride. 

All the while Maria is moaning and fisting the sheets, muttering things in another language I don’t understand. She finds her release quickly, but not I. I am determined to ride her for as long as I can, until my body gives. She lies there motionless as I slam into her repeatedly; trying to make up for all the times my biology wouldn’t let me. I pause, grabbing her legs, throwing them over my shoulders. Starting again, Maria comes back to life, moaning louder than she did before. I run my hands along the lines of her thighs and hips, and watch with prideful satisfaction as her eyes roll into the back of her head. The sight triggers my own release, and I sink my teeth into her thigh. 

And then, another sensation I’ve never felt before comes over me, exhaustion. Laying her legs down, I collapse next to her, possessively pulling her, my beautiful Jotun lover, closer to me. She curls her fingers around my hair, kissing the lines on my face.

“Jotun sex is the best sex,” she says in awe. I smile, kissing her gently on the lips.

“Thank you, Maria,” I tell her sleepily. “You were right, about everything; I should have embraced who I am sooner.”

“Told you so,” she smiles, kissing my collarbone.

“I guess this is yours then, future Mrs. Loki Laufeyson,” I say, holding the ring up to her. She smiles, clapping her hands together excitedly. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she admires it as she slips other fingers into my ribbed opening. I moan, surprised by the action and the sensation. 

“You didn’t think we were done did you? You still have this to embrace,” she grins mischievously, rubbing her fingers against the ribbing.

I fall back onto the bed laughing, “I did say you were right about everything.”


End file.
